Inuyasha's Future Family
by DarkEyedDemon
Summary: Okay, this is the beginning of what I hope will be a series. Details are inside, and I made the topic general because...I didn't know what else to put. Read and review.
1. Spiders and Old Enemies

DarkEyedDemon: Greetings, yes it's the DED in the place to be. This lil' fic is going to be sorta different. The idea comes from…well; let me start at the beginning. I have been on the roleplay…website…deal, and on it I am in a thread/guild/whatever called Inuyasha's Future Family. It was started by Kayasha1988, and it has gone quite well. Well enough that I would make a story or two about it at least, but that doesn't say much for it does it? Anyway, I've decided to make several fics for this because it's interesting enough! I might not use everyone who is in the guild, but the main people anyway. And here they are.

Kayasha1988 as Kayasha…duh

Kaykuyo as Kagome

Kayin Amoh/Raphiel as Inuyasha and Miroku

JelloYasha as Sango

Tasuh as Torel

Narcisa as April

Sapphire Belle as Serenity

Jinny54345 as Jin

Me as Slagar

Any other characters added aren't really main characters. And for those in the guild reading this, yes, this does focus mainly around the Main Adventure thread. So, let us begin!

"I'ma kill you Slagar!!!" Somewhere inside Inuyasha's forest, a young shadow demon ran for his life. He flew past the trees in a black blur, the color caused by his black clothing. He blinked his hazel eyes as his surroundings became familiar to him. Breaking through the line of trees, he came to a small clearing mostly filled with a wooden hut. A beautiful woman walked out of the door to the hut just as Slagar came into view.

"Slagar, where have you been all day?" she questioned. The little demon didn't answer though, and only ran past her, clutching to her leg as he stood behind her. From the same direction he had come stomped an angry girl. She had long, black hair and matching ears and tail. She glared at the shadow demon with golden eyes and wore a pink kimono. "Kayasha? What were you two doing?"

"I'm gonna kill that little brat!" The young girl, only twelve years old, leapt for the ten year old shadow demon, who dodged to the other side of Kagome. Kayasha landed on all fours and turned to him, growling, her ears flipped back in annoyance.

"Slagar, what did you do to your sister?" demanded Kagome.

"I didn't do anything bad," he replied before muttering under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked sternly.

"Go ahead and tell her! Tell her how you put those nasty little spider things in my hair!"

"Slagar, is this true?"

"Well, um, yes…" he began nervously. "But I didn't put them there! They got there on their own!"

"They shouldn't be around here in the first place!" cried Kayasha. Just then, the two spiders in question scurried out from the forest towards Slagar, climbing up his legs and settling on top of his head.

"Come on, it's not like they're dangerous, they just liked the feel of your hair." On closer inspection, one could see that these weren't really spiders, but a sort of 'shadow spider'. They were completely black and had no features to them.

"I don't care! They're gross little things and you should destroy them!" Kayasha insisted. Slagar seemed hurt by the comment and backed away into the hut, shutting himself in his bedroom.

Kagome sighed. "Kayasha, you know he's sensitive about these sorts of things."

Kayasha huffed and crossed her arms. "Well he shouldn't be such a big baby about it."

"Who shouldn't be a big baby about what?" Turning around, Kayasha saw her father, Inuyasha sitting in a tree branch. She immediately grinned.

"Daddy!" She bounded up the tree and into his lap, nearly knocking him out of the tree.

"Woah, easy there girl!" Inuyasha said as he laughed and wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Hello, hun," Kagome called up.

"Hey Kagome, so what happened?"

She crossed her arms. "Your children were fighting again."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "They're only my children when they're up to no good."

"Slagar's little shadow things got in my hair again," Kayasha said, regaining her foul mood. "I don't see why we have to keep them around."

"Come on now, Kayasha, they're the only thing around here that even slightly resemble his kind, we have to let him keep at least one reminder," said Inuyasha in a calming voice.

Kayasha sighed. "I suppose you're right." She then grinned and flicked her father's ear. "Mommy says that if you disappear all day again, she's going to say the 'S' word on you."

Slagar was sitting on his bed, watching his two pets climb over each other. "Don't worry about Kayasha, she won't hurt you guys as long as I'm around. Slagar suddenly looked up as if he had gotten a mental alert. "Uncle Miroku's here! You two stay in here." He got up and ran out of his bedroom and out of the hut. Standing outside were Miroku and his daughter, April. "Where are aunt Sango, Serenity and Torel?"

"They decided to stay home for today," answered Miroku. "Inuyasha, I'm afraid we have a problem."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down from the tree and set his daughter on the ground. Miroku whispered something to him, causing the hanyou's eyes to go wide. He whispered to Kagome as well and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp.

"Inuyasha, you'll need to come with me to see if this truly is what I fear," Miroku said.

"Right, I'll be back soon everyone." With that, the two walked into the forest, along with April.

Slagar tugged on his mother's sleeve. "Mom, what is it?"

Kagome gulped deeply before speaking. "Naraku."


	2. A Shortlived Escape

DarkEyedDemon: Yes, I'm updating even though I only have one review. I couldn't help it! I like writing this stuff. Anyway, I'm gonna try to make the focus of these stories shift around evenly, but don't be surprised if it tips a little towards my character. I am sort of a bias party.

"N-naraku?!" Kayasha stuttered, while Slagar remained ominously silent. Their parents had told each of them of their exploits as teenagers, and of their hated enemy Naraku.

"But mom, I thought you and dad killed him," said Slagar.

"I thought so too, but Miroku seems to have reason to believe he's back." Kagome got down on her knees and wrapped her arms around her two children. "It's okay, if Naraku truly is back, your father and I won't let him anywhere near you both." Slagar and Kayasha hugged their mother back, and traded quick glances behind her back. They both knew what they were going to do; they were going to find out if Naraku was here.

Later that night, after Kagome had tucked Slagar and Kayasha in for the night, the two kids got out of their beds and made their way to their bedroom windows. They both climbed outside and met at the front of the hut.

"Slagar, is that you?" she whispered.

"Who else would it be?" he replied.

Kayasha flicked her little brother in the forehead. "Shut up! Let's just go, I can follow daddy's scent to wherever it is he went."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you." And so the two set off into the dark forest. They hadn't walked for long before Kayasha stopped rigid and she stared ahead of them. "What is it?"

"Get down!" she hissed, and shoved him into the underbrush, climbing in after him. Slagar looked up to see the reason for her actions and saw a blur of red go by; Inuyasha. Kayasha was the first to come up from the ground, brushing dirt off her kimono. "That was close."

Back at the hut, Kagome decided to check in on Kayasha. When she opened the door and poked her head inside, all she saw was an empty bed. She hurried to Slagar's room and found the same thing. "Oh no, they didn't…"

"Kagome, I'm back!" called the hanyou as he stepped through the hut's door. Kagome immediately rushed to him.

"Inuyasha, Slagar and Kayasha are gone! They must have gone into the forest!"

"What?! Damn them…stay here, I'll bring 'em back." With that he bounded out of the door and into the forest.

Slagar and Kayasha had continued their journey when the young shadow demon began to feel uneasy. "Kayasha, I think we should head back."

"What? No way! Don't tell me you're wimping out on me!" she taunted.

"No, I just don't think we should be out in the forest at night. Demons do roam around here, you know."

"Well you're a demon, and I'm one fourth demon, so we should be left alone."

"But we're also kids, and that makes us seem like easy targets!"

"He's right, you do look like easy targets," spoke a raspy voice from somewhere amongst the trees. Slagar's hands immediately became surrounded in two black orbs of magic and Kayasha bared her fangs, flipping her ears back dangerously. A long tentacle reached out from the surrounding woods and lashed towards Slagar. He put his hands up to defend but was wrapped up in the large appendage and dragged off. Kayasha turned in time to see him disappear from sight when another such tentacle dragged her away from behind.

"Stupid kids, how many times have I told them not to go wandering through the forest alone at night?" Inuyasha asked himself as he charged through the woods in search of his children. As he ran, he sniffed the air and caught the scent of a demon. Quickly changing course, he ran to a large clearing where a massive, octopus-like creature had a hold of his two children and was dangling them over its cavernous mouth. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga (A/N: Yes yes, probably not how you spell it, but I'm spelling it like it sounds from here on out.) and pointed it towards the demon.

"I'd suggest you let them go, demon."

It turned so that its head, which was basically its entire body, was facing the hanyou. "And what if I don't?"

Inuyasha smirked and nodded up towards Kayasha and Slagar. The two of them nodded back and sank their fangs into the demon's tentacles. Howling, the monster let go of them and they landed safely in their father's arms.

He set them down next to him. "Windscar!" He sent the attack hurtling towards the demons face and obliterated it. After sheathing his sword, Inuyasha turned to his two children, his arms crossed and his eyes set in a glare. "Alright, I'm listening."

"We wanted to see what uncle Miroku had found out about Naraku," Slagar said.

"We didn't mean any harm from it," Kayasha added.

Inuyasha sighed. "I've told you again and again, don't go into the forest at night! That demon was definitely not the worst thing you could have seen here! But, seeing as how your mother has enough to worry about now, I won't tell her about your run-in, if you promise to never disobey either one of us again, understood?"

"Yes," they both said in unison. He uncrossed his arms and scooped them up, setting them on his back as he took off back towards the hut. As they traveled, Slagar spoke into Kayasha's mind with telepathy.

"_Do you think Naraku really could be here?"_

"_I'm not sure," _she thought, knowing he would be able to read her mind. _"But if he is, I'm sure we can take him."_ They both smiled at each other as their hut came into view.

DED: And there it is! Yes, yes, I'm sure there's a lot of confusion over my character here, him being a shadow demon with a half dog demon and a human for parents. Well in case you couldn't tell, he's adopted. I'll put something about that in one of these chapters when it will fit in well. So yes, we can easily see the two best characters are Slagar and Kayasha!...ahem….please review. And away I go! (dashes out the door)


	3. NightTime Worries

DarkEyedDemon: Yes, I have returned!...to see that this fics only apparent fan is Kayasha. That's a bit disappointing. Oh well, ce la vie. I don't think that's how you spell it, but the meaning's the same.

Slagar was back in his bed, having just gotten a yelling-at which eventually calmed to a stern lecture from his mother. He had his hands between his head and his pillow as the door to his room opened and in walked Kagome.

"Kayasha just finished telling me that you planned this whole thing," she said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?! Kayasha, I'll get you for this…" he said with narrowed eyes.

"You won't be getting anyone! What were you thinking going off into the forest alone?"

"I don't know, I just thought that I might have been able to help."

"Slagar, you're too young to be getting involved in something like this, the best way you can help is to just listen when your father and I tell you not to do something."

"But what if Naraku is back and he comes after you and dad?"

"You don't need to worry about that, we beat Naraku before, I'm sure we could do it again if we have to, now get some sleep." With that, Kagome turned and left the room, leaving Slagar staring at the ceiling through the dark.

"I don't want to loose them, too…" He reached under his pillow and pulled out a small black jewel attached to a chain. He stroked it fondly and the stone began to glow a soft, purplish light.

Outside of his room, Kagome was sitting down on a sofa she had brought back from her time with Inuyasha's help. She was soon joined by her husband.

"Is something bothering you Kagome?" the hanyou asked.

"Yes, it's our kids, dear. We've known Kayasha has been restless her entire life, and now it seems Slagar is acting the same."

"They're just young, they'll settle down soon enough, trust me on this. Kayasha acts just like I did at her age, she's almost like a miniature, female version of myself."

"And Slagar? Lately he's become more curious, I think he may be wondering about….his parents, his real parents."

"Do you think he'll try to go out and find them?"

"I don't know, if he does then he'll be heading into danger no doubt. And I'm sure Kayasha would be more than eager to go with him." Kagome sighed sadly and hid her face in her hands.

Inuyasha's eyes softened at his wife and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to them, I'll make sure of it." Kagome immediately felt miles better and she snuggled close to Inuyasha as she drifted to sleep.

In her room Kayasha was beginning to think twice about telling her mother that it was all Slagar's fault. "Oh well, what am I worried about? It got me off the hook mostly, and it's not like he can do anything to me!" She snickered to herself as she fell asleep, a miscevious smirk plastered on her face.

DED: Yep, that's it. Did you enjoy it? You better have!! Ahem….anyway, sorry it's so short, but I just couldn't think of anything else to add to the chapter. Please review.


	4. Slagar's Stone

DED: Hey, long time no see, eh? Did ya miss me? Did ya? Did ya?!?! I thought so….

The door to Slagar's room slowly swung open, revealing a shadowed figure in the hallway just outside. Slagar was in a deep sleep and hardly noticed as the figure slipped into his room and moved stealthily up to his bedside. The person rose up above the young demon.

"WAKE UP!!" Slagar's eyes bolted open as his sister Kayasha pounced on him, pinning him to his bed.

"Kayasha! Get off of me!" Kayasha only smirked and flicked his forehead.

"Why should I move?" she asked smugly.

"Just GET OFF!" Slagar struggled but his sister clearly had the advantage. She was about to burst out laughing when she noticed something at the edge of Slagar's pillow. She reached down and pulled out the small black stone he had been holding last night. She rolled it between her fingers as she examined it and noticed his name set into the stone with amethyst.

"Do you collect rocks or something?"

Slagar stopped his struggling to notice what it was that she was holding before thrashing even harder, nearly bucking her off. "Don't touch that! Give it back!" Quickly realizing she had found something that he didn't want to lose, she grinned mischievously and charged out of his room with it. Slagar was off of his bed instantly and chasing after her.

Kagome had been in the kitchen, making breakfast, and was about to call down her two children when they blew right past her, causing her hair to whip around her head. Brushing the long black strands out of her face, she looked to where the two kids had run. "Kayasha! Slagar! What are you two doing?!" A moment later Inuyasha came into the kitchen with a quizzical look.

"What happened here?" the hanyou asked.

"I don't know, Kayasha and Slagar just took off!"

Outside Kayasha was slowly beginning to lose the gap between her and her brother in the forest. It wasn't the more dangerous part of the woods, so she knew she couldn't get in trouble for being there at least. She came upon a fairly large river, one that was big and fast enough to keep Slagar out of it. She tossed the stone into the water just as Slagar came into view of her action. He stood, wide-eyed, staring at the water. When he turned to look at Kayasha who seemed very proud of herself, his eyes flashed red and he was on top of her in an instant.

"What did you do? What did you do?!" he screamed. Kayasha was surprised by her brother's outburst, and even a little scared. It seemed like he was about ready to hurt her and she couldn't get out from under him. She was confused as to why he cared so much about the rock, but she was still frightened and near tears. Slagar might have done something he would've regretted had his father not intervened, wrapping his arms around the struggling shadow demon and hauling him off his sister.

"Whoah! Take it easy there, Slagar!" Slagar finally tired himself out in his dad's arms, panting and still glaring at Kayasha. "Alright, someone tell me what happened, right now!"

"Nothing! Just let me go!" The enraged shadow demon squirmed out of his father's arms and ran back towards the hut. Sighing and shaking his head, Inuyasha went to his daughter and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked her over for any sort of wound. Kayasha was still looking the way that her brother had run off.

"Daddy, what was so special about that rock?"

Inuyasha looked up at her. "You mean you found his stone? That would explain it…what did you do with it?"

She hesitated a moment. "I…I threw it in the river."

"Kayasha, do you know where that stone came from?" When she shook her head, he continued. "He had it with him when we first found him, that's how we knew what his name was. He had received it from his family, his real family." Kayasha's eyes soften as the weight of her actions finally hit her. She had no idea what the stone had meant to him, thinking it was just some rock. Breaking free of her father's grasp she hopped through the forest back to their home and found Slagar sitting in the front doorway. Kayasha approached her brother slowly.

"Slagar?" He looked up at her with cold and bitter eyes as she sat down next to him. "Dad told me what the stone was, why didn't you tell me a long time ago?"

"I didn't think you would care," he replied evenly.

"Slagar! I may pick on you, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about you! I'm sorry I through it in the river, I promise to get daddy to take us to where the river dumps off so we can find it, okay?" She looked at him pleadingly for a moment before he spoke.

"Okay, thank you…" She sighed with relief and hugged her little brother, surprised to find him hugging her back. From inside the hut and outside, both Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at their two children. It was very rare to see Kayasha and Slagar getting along, and the parents always loved every minute of it.

DED: Another chapter, another….something. Review please!


End file.
